The Lioness Queen 3: Coming Full Circle
by Scuta5
Summary: Nala's story is about to come full circle. Humans discover the Pride Lands, and a terrible incident causes the Pride Landers to never trust humans again. But one human: Eliza Thornberry goes on a life changing journey with Nala, to try and mend the rift between both species. Nala's grand daughter: Alfre, experiences the Circle of Life, and slowly learns to be a Lioness Queen.
1. Prologue: Distant Memories

The Lioness Queen 3: Coming Full Circle

Prologue

From the day we arrive on the planet. And blinking, step into the sun. There's more to be seen, than can ever be seen. More to do than can ever be done. Some say, eat or be eaten. Some say, live and let live. But, all are agreed as they join the stampede: You should never take more than you give.

In the Circle of Life. It's the wheel of fortune. It's the leap of faith. It's the band of hope. Till, we find our place, on the path unwinding. Some of us fall by the wayside. And some of us soar the stars. And some of us sail through our troubles. And some have to live with the scars.

There's far too much to take in here. More to find than can ever be found. But the sun rollin' high, through the sapphire sky, keeps the great and small on the endless round.

Greetings. My name is Nala. I'm a lioness from the Pride Lands. I was once a queen. The queen of Pride Rock. And the song I, very recently recited to you, is something my species, and most of the animals of Africa, believe in greatly. I was taught about the Circle of Life, by my mother: Sarafina, and the king at the time, when I was a cub. Mufasa.

I am now twelve years old. I'm an old lioness. Nearing the end of my days. Lions usually live up to the age of fourteen. I am ultimately content with how my life has been, so far. I've experienced many things in life. As a cub, I was chased on different occasions by three hyenas. Later in life, I would befriend a hyena. Not one of the hyenas that chased me. But a hyena that was different, and helped me learn that all are one, despite the differences. Her name was Asante. When my son was alive, he grew fond of Asante, and eventually fell in love with her. Asante returned said feelings.

Love is truly, a beautiful thing. One of the traditions of Pride Rock, that any selected lioness is to be betrothed to the son of the future king. Which I was the lioness selected. And who would of guessed, I would eventaully fall in love with the future king. I would of fallen for Simba, even if he wasn't a king.

But, that story was already told, no sense in repeating it. Although a wise baboon once told me, that any story worth telling, is worthy of being told numerous times. I am here to reveal the last few years of my life to you. The one wanting to know how my story has ended. You've been told how it began, and the middle part of said story. Things are about to come full circle, and what you're about to witness, is something bigger than you and I. Listen carefully, and maybe you will learn something very important. I have, and I am hoping you do, as well.


	2. Chapter 1: Three years later

Author's Note: I don't work with Disney or Nickelodeon, and all the characters from "The Lion King" and The Wild Thornberry's" belong to each of their company's and creators.

Chapter 1: Three Years Later.

Three years have passed since Simba and Nala's Pride were reunited. The two sides of the same Pride didn't get along right away of course. They still had to work at it still. It wasn't as difficult as it used to be, since they all worked together, to act like a family again. Which in truth, they were a family. But some time during those three years, they finally gotten used to each other again. Much has changed of course.

Rafiki, Sarafina, and Sarabi passed away, at different times, during those three years. It was a sad day, for each of their passing. But they would never be forgotten. But out of the mourning, came joy, as Kiara and Kovu became parents, a year ago. They had a daughter, which they named: Alfre. Their daughter has grown into a beautiful lioness indeed. For she has reached the age of three, and finally became an adult.

The sun rose slowly, to greet the Pride Lands with a new day. Alfre awoke early, to greet the great circle. Her tan colored fur radiated from the morning light. Many have said, she greatly resembles Nala. Often mistaking her for Nala, from a distance of course.

Alfre may resemble Nala, but her personality is not of Nala's. She may be an adult, but Alfre was always young at heart, and never really took the dangers of Africa seriously. There wasn't much to be afraid of, for three years. Peace has prospered in the Pride Lands, and Alfre often got careless, but very lucky, she was in surviving certain dangers. Alfre was pretty much obvlivious to said danger.

Alfre smiled and looked over the Pride Lands. Kiara has been queen for a year. Nala and Simba stepped down as ruler of Pride Rock, two years ago, and gave said rulership to Kiara and Kovu.

"I can't wait to rule these lands." Alfre thought to her self. Very much like her grandfather, she thought being a ruler was the coolest thing, and you could do whatever you desired. Oh how wrong Alfre was.

Alfre stood up on all fours, and emitted a content purr.

"I'll be as great as Nala, the most famous lioness queen." Alfre said to her self, fooling her self. Thinking she had the quality to be just as great. Maybe she wasn't, but possibly later in life she could be.

She lowered her body, and rolled in the soft dew covered grass. She was lying on her back, and the top of her furry head rested on said grass. She closed her eyes, and smelled the air. She purred again, and her wet nose wiggled. She smelled a cheetah approaching.

Alfre tilted her head the best she could, and saw the Cheetah was closer than she thought. By the sound of the cheetah's voice, she came to the conclusion that the cheetah was a male.

"What are you doing?" Asked the Cheetah.

With out getting up, her belly and throat in the open for attack. If the cheetah ever decided to, he could kill her right then and now, but that never crossed his mind.

"I'm enjoying the beginning of a new day." Alfre replied.

The cheetah tilted his head, and looked at her curiously. He found her to be a very strange lioness. His furry ears flattened against his head.

"I can see that." He said softly, not sitting down. Not wanting to get comfortable around her.

"I'm Alfre. What's your name?" She asked.

She never once flinched or got on her belly. She showed no fear, which puzzled him greatly.

"My name is Tally. Son of Akela." revealed the male cheetah.

Alfre frowned lightly, and emitted a soft groan.

"Ugh, why must you be formal?" Alfre asked.

"Because, I was raised to be that way. I take my mother's lessons to heart. Don't you? To be honest, I don't think you do." Tally replied firmly.

Alfre didn't know what to take of this. she was never spoken to, in this manner before. she didn't really like it. She got off her back, and shook her body, shaking off the grass, and held her head high, almost acting as if she was better than Tally.

Tally wasn't an idiot and could tell what she was doing, he scoffed.

"To think, a spoiled princess in the Pride Lands. I can tell just by your actions, that you're not worthy of said title." Said Tally.

Alfre opened her eyes, and gasped softly. This hurt her feelings, but she dare not show it. She was confused, all the other animals never treated her this way. Not even her own parents. So, why this one?

"Who do you think you are?!" Alfre asked, a bit loudly, her ears pinned against her furry head.

"The question is: Who do you think you are?" Tally asked, firmly, yet the question hit Alfre greatly. she wouldn't let go of this question for a long time.

Tally never intended for her to think about it so much. But, Alfre did. Alfre's journey in the Circle of Life, has just truly begun. Nala's story continues of course. But Alfre plays a big part in Nala's final journey in life. This is only the beginning of the End...


	3. Chapter 2 Some of us fall by the wayside

Chapter 2: Some of us fall by the wayside

Alfre kneaded the grass, with her unsheathed claws. The question Tally asked her, still lingering. Her ears flicked, as she could sense the other members of the Pride waking up finally. For a few seconds, she forgot, Tally was there. Tally then began to walk away, for he was traveling, and felt he has been in the Pride Lands, long enough. Alfre sees this, and emits a very soft whimper.

"Wait. Please!" She said, wanting him to stay.

Tally stopped in his tracks, for five seconds but kept moving. Alfre groaned in annoyance, and ran to him. Before she reached him, he smirked lightly.

"Why do you, wish for me, to stay?" He asked.

Alfre tilted her head. "I don't really have anyone to spend time with. And besides, I like to get out, and do things. But, I don't have anyone to do it with." She replied softly.

Tally sighed softly, and stopped walking, and sat down, facing the lioness.

Tally was about to speak, but Nala walked up to them. Tally could see the resemblance between Alfre and Nala.

"Greetings, I haven't seen you around. But, I welcome you to The Pride Lands." Said Nala, bowing lightly, but not taking her eyes off Tally. For that would never be a good idea.

Tally raised a brow, he thought, how could Alfre be related to her.

"Thank you. You must be Queen Nala." Said Tally.

Nala sat down, and smiled lightly.

"I am no longer queen, my daughter is, but aye. I am Nala."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Nala." Said Tally.

Nala emitted a purr, and excused her self, for she was headed toward the Water Hole, for the morning drink. Alfre could see that Simba was down there, along with Kiara and Kovu.

"I must be honest. You gave me no reason to stay, but I will. Something is telling me, that I should, and so, I will." Said Tally.

Alfre grew tired of his talking, and started to act like she did before.

"Don't bother, Tally. I'm a princess, and you're of no royalty. You're just a cheetah."

Tally glared at her. How could one be like this, from being raised under Queen Nala and King Simba. Clearly, it couldn't be there fault, nor her parents.

Before Tally could respond, a familiar noise, made his ears flick once. His heart skipped a beat. The noise could be heard, somewhere near the waterhole. Alfre could hear it to. But that loud humming noise, was never heard in The Pride Lands before.

"What is that!?" She yelled.

Tally's worst fears came to light, as he saw three of them, heading toward the Waterhole. Alfre saw them as well, but unlike Tally, she had no idea what they were. They were as tall as rhinos, but green, and made this awful noise. They crushed the grass beneath them, and had four spinning things, in the front and back of them. The spinning things were black. And in the front was something that reflected light, almost like water, yet something totally different.

Nala, Kiara, Kovu and Simba stood their ground, as the three green things, stopped moving, and smoke billowed from it's rear end. The four lions stood in a row, roaring at the unknown intruder.

"Tally, what is that!" Alfre asked.

"Human Poachers! We must go!" Said Tally, with clear hatred toward them. "They are riding in jeeps, something they travel in." Tally concluded, running away.

A soft whizzing sound could be heard, almost like a bird, flying down, to catch a small mouse. Kovu and Simba grunted as they hit the ground, something sticking out of their leg. It caused them to faint, and sleep. Nala and Kiara looked down at their mates, with great worry. Suddenly animals, walking on two legs, exited what Tally called a Jeep. There was at least four humans. Another whizzing sound, and Kiara and Nala fell to the ground. All four of them sleeping, but not dead.

Alfre couldn't believe her eyes, her heart pounding in her chest. The human poachers worked as a team, and picked up the four lions, and placed them in the jeeps. Nala and Kiara were shoved in one jeep, while Simba and Kovu were placed in a different jeep. Alfre bared her teeth, and roared, running towards them, ready to attack and maul, these ugly creatures.

Tally stopped his running, and quickly sighed. He ran back, to try and stop Alfre. The humans entered the jeep, and began to drive away. Alfre was close to the jeep, that didn't have Kiara and Nala, nor Simba and Kovu. No other animal was in that jeep, besides humans.

Alfre used her speed to catch up to said jeep, and jumped on it. She jumped on the hood, and dug her claws into it. She winced, as it was painful, but she held on, with dear life. The humans inside the jeep, started to yell and scream, but Alfre couldn't understand what was being said.

She glared at the two humans. Anger pumping her adrenaline, to the highest level. The jeep moved radically, as the human was trying to knock Alfre off the hood of said jeep. But she wouldn't let go. Her family was in danger, and she had to do something. Unbeknownst to the human driving, he was heading toward the jeep that contained Kovu and Simba. Everything happening at once, it was pure chaos!

The Great Kings must have been looking out for Alfre, for she looked behind her, and saw them approaching the other jeep. She panicked and let go right away. She fell to the left, rolling, and she cracked one rib, and roared as she stopped rolling.

She quickly looked up, and saw the jeep she was on, collide with the one containing Kovu and Simba. The two jeeps exploded. A plume of fire, enveloped the jeeps, and the two jeeps rolled, and stopped. Nothing survived that impact.

Alfre frowned greatly, as she could feel the heat of the fire, and she shook violently. Tears streamed down her face, as the other jeep containing Nala and Kiara, drove away. Leaving the humans in the other jeeps, and the two lions to their fate.

Tally's ears were pinned against his head, and he ran to Alfre. For a brief moment, he was impressed. For Alfre showed great courage, in attacking them. He thought she could never display such courage. Yet she did. Alfre closed her eyes, and cried.


	4. Chapter 3: Night has fallen

Chapter 3: Night has fallen.

Alfre tried to sit up, but the minor broken rib caused her pain. She bit her lip, and sat up anyways, panting softly, due to the pain, but relaxed as it subsided. She looked toward Tally. Many questions racing through her head.

"What...I..." Alfre stammered, unable to process, on what happened.

Tally's ears flattened against his head, and sighed heavily. He placed his head under her chin, and nuzzled her gently.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss." He whispered.

Alfre bared her teeth, and moved away from him. Anger and sadness hitting her like a tidal wave.

"Those poacher humans...How...why...Why did they take my family?!" She roared, looking at the cheetah.

Tally looked down, and frowned heavily. He knew the truth.

"Humans...do things, that don't make any sense at times...Most of them are selfish, but there are a few, who are truly good at heart. I know...I know this one female human..." Tally said.

"Nay, I seriously doubt there are any good humans. Until I see one, I will believe you." Alfre replied harshly, cutting off Tally, from finishing his sentence.

An awkward and uncomfortable silence fell between the two, and the smoke from the two vehicles could be seen for miles. The fire still blazing, and the smell of burning flesh caught both their noses. Alfre closed her eyes and shuddered, knowing full well, what the smell was coming from.

Lioness from Kovu's pride, finally arrived, very alarmed from the sight of smoke, and the smell wafted toward them soon enough, they looked to Alfre, asking questions.

"Where's Kovu, and Simba? What happened?!" Asked one lioness, then looked around for Kiara and Nala. "Nala. Kiara!" Called out the same lioness.

"Enough!" Tally said loud enough, to get their attention.

All of the lioness turned their attention to the unfamiliar cheetah. One lioness walked to him, and glared down at him. This lioness's stare was beginning to put fear in Tally. He backed away lightly and gulped nervously.

"I'm um...I'm Tally." He responded softly, not daring to raise his voice, because these lioness were a part of a kingdom, and he never truly been in the presence of a royal family before. He mustered up his courage, and sat straight up, but made sure, his height wasn't taller than the lioness staring at him.

During this, Alfre tried to stand on all fours, but couldn't due to her cracked rib, she winced in light pain, and a few members of her pride were by her side, in worry. Tally told the lioness that he was just a wanderer, and wasn't going to be an issue for them. He of course had no intention to stay in their company for awhile, but something was telling him that he should, at least for awhile.

The fire continued to blaze, and the stench of heated flesh wouldn't go away for some time, and Alfre stared ahead, at the fiery grave of her father, and grand father. One of the lioness nudged Alfre lightly, telling her to focus on what truly matters.

"Alfre. Since Kiara isn't here...and Kovu..." The lioness began, not wanting to finish the sentence. "Since Kovu has passed, we have no king, or queen. Well, one of the ancient laws does state. A pride can survive with just a queen, as long as a princess finds her king. That is what we must do...We either leave Pride Rock, or stay until a rogue lion comes here, to claim you as his queen." Said the lioness softly, hating the idea of leaving the majestic Pride Lands.

Alfre scrunched up her nose in annoyance. The current events, leaving her emotionally drained. "Nay! I will not be a queen, not for Pride Rock, or any other land." Alfre exclaimed loudly, that the entire pride heard her words.

The lioness was taken aback by the Princess's outburst, and she closed her maw, a very disappointed and forlorn frown upon the very same lioness's maw. Her eyes began to glisten with water, and she shook her head with disapproval.

Night time finally arrived, and a few lioness decided to leave Pride Rock, not willing to wait for Alfre to make her decision on what to do. Stay or leave. The majority of the pride decided to stay, not willing to give up their home, no matter what. Tally stayed far away from the lioness as he could. Not wanting to bother them in any way possible. Alfre did her best to hide the slight tremors of pain caused by her cracked rib, as she slowly walked toward Tally. She desired to be in his presence at the moment. She couldn't figure out why, yet.

When she reached Tally, she realized he was talking to a small bird, and it flew off. She didn't get to hear what the two were talking about. Tally's ears and nose twitched as he caught wind of Alfre's smell.

Alfre opened her maw to ask Tally, of what she should do during this certain unfortunate predicament.

"I know not, but I've sent that bird off, to seek out an old friend of mine. A friend I've known since I was a cub. She can help up, that I am certain." Tally replied softly, looking to her. He caught him self looking in her eyes, but looked away, quickly, as he realized she was looking back into his. The both of them said nothing else that night, nor even looked at each other, but stayed in the very spot they were in, until sleep over took them. Before Alfre fell asleep, she was semi curious as to whom Tally's friend was.


	5. Chapter 4: The Cage

Chapter 4: The Cage

The smells. The awful smells. Nala's nose scrunched up in disgust. The smell of day old urine and feces hit her nostrils as soon as she woke up. She got up, slowly of course, groggy, and her mouth dry. She licked at her lips, and even had her tongue caress the insides of her maw. Her mouth has never been this dry before.

Another smell got her attention. It was Kiara!

"Kiara!" Nala said aloud, desperately wanting to hear her daughter's voice. Nala at first thought her eyes were closed, but they indeed were in fact were open. For whatever the humans put them in, displayed very little to no light at all. It was hot, and damp in the uneven ground of the jeep. It was moving, Nala assumed, still unclear as to where they were being taken.

There wasn't enough light to be able to see anything clear enough. Nala slowly walked forward, in the small amount that she could. Her nose lightly bumped into a solid object. It was long and hard as a rock, possibly even harder. Nala soon realized that these long hard as a rock, stick like things, were all around her. Nala's eyes adjusted, and she saw that above her, was a roof of some sorts.

Nala was in a cage, with day old urine and feces.

"Kiara! Answer me." Nala ordered, firmly. Hoping her daughter wasn't dead. A small groan, had Nala's ears perk up, in belated happiness.

"Mother?" Asked Kiara, her mouth dry as well. "Oh Gods, that smell! We're lying in this filth!?" Kiara exclaimed in disgust.

"Kiara. We're in a confined place. I'm afraid..." Nala began, and she wanted to be close to her daughter. To nuzzle and give her comfort. She couldn't even reach her. The metal poles were to close knit, that she couldn't squeeze her paw through.

Nala knew, that if they were left in this state, that the smell would eventually kill them, since no clean air, was getting through, and the heat was intense. As if they were lying directly in the sun, not even in the shade.

Nala also knew that Simba wasn't in here with them, totally unaware of his terrible fate. She still decides to call for him. To hear his voice, to smell his own certain Simba smell.

"Simba...Are you there?" Said Nala, softly, and sadly, knowing he wasn't there, or would even answer her. A frown formed on her maw. She wanted to be in his presence. Very much so. She shivered lightly. Nala wept. Her fur damp and smelled of the filth she was forced to lay in. Her mate wasn't around. Her depression was put on hold as the jeep skidded to a sudden stop, and Nala lost her balance, and was flung forward. Her face collided with the metal bars of the cage, and it rattled her jaw lightly. She grunted in annoyance, and shook off the pain.

Nala's ears twitched as she heard a noise she was very unfamiliar with, which was followed by foot steps. These creatures that captured her, and her daughter were dangerous indeed, and Nala wasn't sure of what to think of them. Nala assumed the humans left the jeep, and now were possibly talking. Nala couldn't understand them, for their language was different.

Nala tried to see outside, but it was very impossible, she would have to rely on her sense of hearing. Suddenly something was thrust against the jeep. And one of the humans grunted. It sounded like a fight broke out against said humans. After at least five minutes, the sound of struggling and fighting stopped, and just the sound of footsteps, came closer to the jeep that contained Nala and Kiara.

The back door of the jeep opened, inviting the sunlight inside. Nala and Kiara closed their eyes, for being in the dark for so long, they weren't used to said bright light. Their eyes adjusted quickly, and standing close to the back entrance to the jeep, was a 15 year old female human, with freckles and glasses. Her red hair was long enough that it ended at her shoulders.

Nala's ears flattened against her head, and she bared her teeth, warning the female to stay away. Kiara followed her mother's action. What the human did next, surprised Nala and Kiara. The human spoke, and they could understand her!

"Please. I'm not here to harm you. I'm here to save you. My name is Elizabeth."

Said the teenage human with great concern for the two lioness, doing her best to ignore the smell of urine and feces.


End file.
